


Be Not Afraid

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Category: A Walk to Remember (2002)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - High School, Bible, Biblical References, Character of Faith, Christian Character, Christianity, Community: comment_fic, Gen, God's Love, Love, Prayer, Rejection Because of Faith, Religious Themes & References, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. AU. Jamie knows that, even though everyone else at Beaufort High makes fun of her for having morals and being different, God still loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> "Let people feel the weight of who you are, and let them deal with it."  
> \- John Eldredge, **Wild At Heart: Discovering The Secret of a Man's Soul**
> 
> In this oneshot, which is an AU, Jamie doesn't have leukemia like she does in the film, but she's still an outcast.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Nicholas Sparks owns A Walk to Remember and the geniuses at Warner Bros. own the film version of A Walk to Remember. I own the songfics, oneshots and drabbles I cook up from time to time.

Be Not Afraid

"Ooh, look. There she is - the Virgin Mary herself."

Jamie Sullivan, sitting on a white stone bench, buried herself deeper into her Bible, ignoring the insult as though it was directed at someone else. _Just ignore their harsh words and mean looks,_ she thought. _After all, they just don't understand._ They would sometimes make fun of her Bible, tease her about the one sweater she would always wear, and mock her for her having values and being different. Of course, she knew being rejected sure wasn't anything new in Jesus' day, either. After all, He was rejected, too.

As she turned a page in her Bible, a new thought came to her mind, and she smiled. _But at least, I know where I belong. I belong with Jesus. He understands. He knows how it feels when one is rejected or left out in the cold, or even ignored._

That thought made her feel good. After all, she was God's child, and she was devoted to Him. He understood, even if her tormentors didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
